One word, one touch
by Wolfshadow31
Summary: Ginny's given up hope on ever being with Harry.  But all that changes with one word, one touch from him.


**One word, one touch.**

_Ginny's given up hope on ever being with Harry. But all that changes with one word, one touch from him._

**A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've written in over a year. All my Twilight stories are still unfinished, and remain in limbo. I just wanted to write some Harry/Ginny fluff for some reason. But for me to want to write ANYTHING is a good sign I suppose. I probably don't write the HP characters accurately, as I don't have any experience with them, and their mannerisms, subtleties, etc. Truth be told, I haven't read the books in a few years, but I think this would take place in OotP. There might be more... I'll see how this goes. **

**-Wolfshadow31 **

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the mostly deserted library at Hogwarts. In front of her, sprawled on the spacious table was a huge pile of books. Truthfully, the teetering pile of books dwarfed her slender figure. She stared at the book held in front of her, unseeing. To an onlooker she may have appeared deep in thought, but only she knew the truth. She was lost in her own thoughts. She should be studying, but her mind was preoccupied. It always seemed to be preoccupied lately. She sighed.

"Rubbish!" she said softly through clenched teeth, at the thought of another study night lost. And it was all because of him. Her heartbeat quickened slightly, at the thought of him -those green eyes, his nervous smile, his tousled black hair. He was famous...he was a hero...he was destined for greatness. She was sure of it. And who was she? A foolish young girl with a crush, with red hair and freckles, she thought dejectedly. No wonder he wanted nothing to do with her. He was probably off with Cho right now, snogging somewhere.

Her heart rate picked up again now at this new thought. The paleness of her cheeks began to burn red at the thought of Harry with someone else. She was jealous. She could admit that. What did it matter anyway if she was? Yes, she was jealous that Harry Potter fancied someone else! Even just thinking this last part caused her eyes to focus more sharply. If anyone had been looking at her face just now, they would have blanched at the ferocity of the gaze. Her mind whirled with thoughts of Harry and Cho, and how it should be her with Harry instead of Cho. But what was the use or rationalizing anything with herself? Nothing, she soon realized, and slowly her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. She would just have to accept it – someone like Harry was out of her league. He probably thought of her more as a sister at any rate she realized painfully.

"Oh Harry..." she let slip from her lips ever so softly, at this last realization.

"Yes?" she heard a voice from behind her.

She froze. She didn't blink, nor even dare to draw a breath. It seemed that time slowed down. Each second seemed an eternity now. It was his voice. Harry's voice! How long had he been there? What else might have slipped unknowingly from her lips? Nothing, she managed to calm herself slightly, during one of those seemingly eternal seconds. Time once again returned to normal.

"Nothing..." she returned emotionlessly. She had a plan. Maybe if she pretended that she knew he was there, then things would work out, and she wouldn't live the rest of her days mortified and embarrassed around him. And then he wouldn't find out how she was pining for him, although she knew it was hopeless. It was worth a shot. And whatever happened to get her out of this library would be worth it.

"Didn't sound like nothing." He stated softly, and moved from behind her to the seat beside her. She heard the soft sound of his robes swishing as he took the chair beside her and sat down. Ginny kept her eyes straight ahead, although she could see in her peripheral vision that Harry had turned to look at her.

"Merlin!" she thought to herself and then "Will this torture never end?" as Harry began to speak once more, ignoring her silence.

"Come on Ginny. Tell me. What's the matter?" and he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, concerned at her unusual behaviour. She knew she must be acting a total wreck, and it must be hard for Harry to fathom why.

"I thought you were out with Cho?" she asked in as neutral a tone as she could muster. It wasn't quite as neutral as she would have liked, but it was far from hostile. Just tell me it was great, you snogged her, and then I can leave, and cry myself to sleep, she thought ruefully.

"I was..." Harry replied.

Ginny's cheeks began to burn red. She wanted to scream. What had she done to deserve this...this torture! She could see it all in her mind now. Harry and Cho...so happy together...so much in love...and living happily ever after. Such a fairy tale! Her pulse was racing now. She was going to explode with rage. All that changed in the next instant.

"I broke up with her" Harry continued, and he looked down at his hands now. His fingers were entwined together, and he looked at them intently, almost unwilling or unable to look at Ginny. His voice had changed too. It seemed to break slightly, as it sometimes did when Harry got nervous. There was a glimmer of hope...

Ginny's mind processed all these things as her head spun around quick as lightning. "You what?" she asked him, almost dumbfounded at this revelation.

"I broke up with her." Harry repeated and continued staring at his hands. What on earth was going on here, she wondered. Ginny had a thousand questions she wanted to ask, but all she managed to get out was "Why?"

"I fancy someone else..." Harry responded in a whisper, and his focus turned from his hands, to Ginny. He looked her in the eye now, and she became lost in his emerald eyes momentarily, before she processed what he had just said. Oh here we go... Will this misery never end! Now who am I supposed to picture you living happily ever after with? The glimmer of hope seemed to be disappearing rapidly. She felt her cheeks getting hot now, and the anger was welling up inside her once more. This emotional rollercoaster ride was getting to be very annoying. She calmed herself, barely, and then began to speak.

"Who?" she asked in a more shrill tone than she'd intended. She winced inwardly, but considering she was bordering on becoming an emotional wreck, it wasn't too bad.

"You." He whispered in reply, and as her eyes opened wide with shock. She could only watch stunned as his hand slowly moved towards her face.

Time seemed to slow down for her in the instant he touched her. She felt her anger and annoyance fade away completely. It seemed so far away now. Had it ever really been there? Her breathing became normal once more. She closed her eyes now, as the seconds felt like hours. She savoured the touch of his finger on her cheek. It was such a light caress, she barely felt it, but it affected her entire body so profoundly. She was at peace in that instant. She craned her head softly toward him, as if to increase the pressure of his light touch – relishing it with all her being. She felt like she was dreaming, and her brain was sleepy. Everything seemed so foggy to her, but at the same time, all her senses were heightened. She couldn't describe the feeling to another, even if she wanted to, but in that instant – she was complete.

Thanks for reading. Read and Review please! J


End file.
